victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
James Ward
Hi James Tear Ward here, or maybe you can call me James, Tear, or Ward. Appereance *'Eyes Color': Green *'Hair Color': Either Black/Brown *'Height': 5'9 Yeah, lots of people ALWAYS tell me that i look a like Cubbie Fink from Foster the People. I just don't know why.... Personality I'm a type of person who really love music, i mean literally LOVE 'music. When i'm sad,happy,angry,confuse and other things I always put in on some music or by rapping it. My Family always support me when i'm playing music, So I have to keep it up! Family *'Drake Ward Drake Ward is my Father, Once He was a manager of some music place and have 100+ music. My Dad meet my Mom when He at a karaoke, Now He work as Producer in a very famous TV show. *'Susan Ward' Susan Ward is my Mother, She was one of the most popular girl in Her school and one of the smartest. Now, She work as a Teacher in my old school. *'Slyvette Ward' Slyvette Ward is my Younger Sister, She is a crybaby (sometime) and always want to win, She is currently a 6th Grade student in my old school. *'Pate Ward' Pate Ward is my Big Sister, She is very tough and atlethic, Once she won a medal for "The Most Athletic Student", She is currently in college. History I was born on July 22, 1994 on the day my Grandfather died on a summer day. A Month later our family move to Los Angeles due to my Dad has a job, My Mom start teach me instrument when i was 5 years old. Then when i'm at 9 years old I got an auditions for a talent show, I win 2nd place and my Mom was so proud. When I was 17 (It's mean this year) My Mom realize i'm talented at bass and stuff, She found a perfect school for me and that is Hollywood Art High School on the same day i got my pet, Earling (An Eagle) Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori and I are like bf-gf (JK) because sometimes i go to Her house to sing, She's just very nice. André Harris Me and André are like "Musical Best Friend" because we always write a music for Tori and the Others. Robbie Shapiro Robbie was the first guy i saw when my first day of school, He help me with some tech stuff i dont get. He is very good friend. Jade West Jade and I are close friend, because some of my "dislikes" stuff (not Stage Frighting) is the same with her. I dont get why everyone afraid with her...? Cat Valentine Cat is just the adorable girl, She always makes me laugh so hard. She also help me wwith stuff Beck Oliver Beck and I are like Brothers, because Me and Him is good at acting (Well, i can't really act) and a good friend among all students in the school. Trina Vega Trina sometimes annoy me, She evern flirting with me and trying to make out with me.... She's scare me... Rex Rex and I are a good at Rap, well i don't know if Robbie was the one who control Him and doing it. Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap